rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Part 78
Sitemap '--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -' More interesting items/ideas for a Bioshock Rapture MMORPG ' '--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -''' Part 78 --- --- --- --- --- '''Hypocrite ? Or Man of Action : Most of Ryan's security actions come about as "War Measures" when fighting against destructive terrorists, or for the case of the 'industry' Ryan nationalized, taking it from a dead criminal and then running it so the ADAM addicted segment of the populace wouldn't be driven completely insane going cold-turkey. Ryan's enemies mostly were incarcerated except for those who attempted to assassinate him directly. You do have to remember that the game's FPS slaughter-fest setting required a simplistic Failtopia and a cardboard cutout villain as a setup for a marginal plot 'Twist'. Much of the social contract Rapture operated under (its detail) was omitted, and much of the information the player received was biased by those individuals' own agendas and NOT likely reflective of the majority population. --- Its All About Me : Rapture was not just to be select "elites" (what society could exist with all elites?), but anyone else who wanted freedom as an individual and escape from a world heading for an ever greater lack of freedom. It is strange that the game writers have Ryan talk about "Altruism" being the worst evil, but it actually is "Altruists" - those who force Altruism on others for their own gain that Ryan is talking about hating and getting away from. Isn't Ryan's creation of Rapture an act of Altruism, to give a home to people who want freedom like he did ? Ryan's preferred environment was one of complexity with commerce, so wanting that would be logical. But that is also OUR world, where the opportunities taken by others advances the good of everyone else - the philosophical "The Great Chain" is in effect in OUR world. Distortions : The game's writers beat the players over the head with THEIR idea that making money leads to badness and exploitation. BUT Witness the Soviet Union where money was worthless and capitalism demonized, and there was wholesale government instigated murder and tyranny AND poverty. Remember that Ryan pushed Achievement of the Individual over all - the scientist and the artist as well as the businessman. Businessmen made possible peoples living beyond subsistence and the free time and surpluses, which allow craftsmen, scientists and artists to exist and flourish in our Modern World. --- Jack, I Am Your Father (Ryan AND Fontaine) : Both Ryan and Fontaine say this, so its only a minor variation of that post-Starwars Cliche. For the MMORPG we can leave it in place. I would actually (for the MMORPG) try to hold intact MOST of the Pre-Infinite-BS Canon, augment the given vagaries with plausible additional information and explanations (have the players enjoy discovering these as they explore the MMORPG world), as well as try to explain the seeming contradictions (if possible). Rapture is a bigger story than what could fit into a few measely games (and a Novel). There exist many literary Anthologies where multiple authors addon and expand an original author's vision of a fictional 'universe'. This MMORPG may be something new, where not just the writing but visual presentation of the expanded story can be realized and be made to play out for the audience. --- The great secret --- The Little Sisters actually Control Rapture ........ ''' Discuss.... --- --- '''When You Think About It : BioShock is really just a soggy story about Vampires and Frankenstein Monsters --- --- Some of Rapture's Greatest Achievements : ''' Cure for Cancer (some anyway) and other degenerative conditions like Cirrhosis of the Liver and Heart Disease. Consider how much certain rich people would pay for secret treatments. Perhaps it was one of the types of things that Fontaine was smuggling out (to pay for all the Contraband he was bringing in - Yeah, Right, the people the smugglers dealt with would take Ryan Dollars....) --- --- '''The Lid's Off : Lutwidge threatens to 'rat' on Ryan and winds up on the floor of his office, dead - a Joe Pesci look-alike paid him a visit and put 3 .22 slugs into his head and stuffed a chess piece into his mouth. Perhaps the hitman was Booker/Comstock in yet another incarnation/dimension. Elizabeth to try to get 'justice'/revenge on yet another Comstock poses as Lutwidge and does all the insane claptrap presented in SitS. --- --- --- Creation by Collaboration with Canon Contradictions? : Watching the Wikis and Forums and seeing how opinions/interpretations differ even for things largely already defined in the existing games, I see that there would be issues about direction for the storylines and difficulties to find consensus. There is already the existing plots/canon with their contradictions (way too many in the Infinite BS magic polluted BaSx content) and gaps/vagaries and then the extrapolation from there into an envisioning of Rapture's future (luckily not too far later, as most people IMO don't want it to mutate too far from what they have seen). Arguments can go on forever, and some people specialize in little else, but hard decisions have to be made en masse to define the content of the MMORPG so that the Player Creators can follow for their Asset creations. There is an idea which with ability for easier Creation could allow multiple versions of the Canon to exist. Common Assets would be in the majority, and the differences would be created by those who want the storylines to go one way or another. Separate Game Servers could host the different plots - One for a Classic Non-Infinit-ized Rapture version and another having the BaSx Quantum Columbia intertwined plotlines (with Tears and crossovers to Columbia still happening 10 years later). Some endeavoring Players might re-create significant portions of Columbia (better this time?) to allow this interplay. Would this divide the effort the MMORPG would need to achieve critical mass ?? Too many small differences and confusions (certainly in the Community efforts, where you now need to decide if something is Canon-Neutral to be available for general use or which way it needs to be Vetted or what flavor it is targetting. A critical 'mess'. Small vignettes (treated as Splicer Delusions/Fever Dreams) are simpler than a whole full sized world (and game mechanics) representation. --- --- BioShock's Audio Diaries are NOT Narrative The Definition of Despair : This place is the absolute definition of despair. Here we are, locked away from the outside world, suspended over a pit with no hope of release. And what's our charge!? Ryan has no room for differences of opinion in his precious Rapture ? I hope the whole place comes crashing down around his ears. -Thomas Depends what those 'differences of opinion' were, which you'll notice he (the game writers) don't mention. There's an old adage that says that Everyone in jail claims to be innocent. Not sure why an inmate is making a statement into an 'Audio Diary' (seems a bit expensive versus the classic paper book/roll of toilet-paper method). Perhaps it was part of his 'therapy' with Sofia Lamb, and possibly by him telling her what she wants to hear him say, which he hopes will get him 'better treatment' (??).... If somebody puts something in a book, is it automatically True ? Same thing goes for Audio Diaries. Yeah speculation, but little else to do with so little information provided, and even THAT all is possibly just opinion, subject to bias, ignorance and lying and misunderstanding. --- --- --- Filling in the Gaps - Raptures Real Story : The MMORPG could fill in alot of gaps in Raptures history - the Pre-Fall way Rapture existed (bit more/better than those few stilted scenes in BaSx). Law System and Government and the way ordinary people lived , "This Is Rapture" classic documentary style presentations, etc... --- --- Both Rapture and Columbia were simply Walter Mitty on LSD (mild Ergot poisoning). --- --- U-Invent Machines are Back : Making specialized Ammo, this time with a little more realistic parts lists (ie- when you make a special bullet it requires normal bullets/casings for a good part of the object --- instead of 2 Kerosene + 1 Brass Tube + 3 Shell Casing, to make 20 Armor-Piercing Auto Rounds)..... Players will find all kinds of junk laying about during their adventures, and some will be useful for using this machine to make something useful. Since working U-Invent machines wont much be found out in The Ruins, they would be brought back to the new city and attempts made to repair them. A much wider selection of produced object-types for various standard weapons and tools (including basic things like nuts and bolts, nails, shrapnel) Yes, Shotgun Shells can be refilled/loaded with nuts&bolts and broken glass, but also might be filled with some kind of anesthetic/irritant/flammable/caustic powder --- --- --- Spare Time in Chaos Era Rapture - Splicers have Nothing but Time : Splicers have LOTS of time on their hands (or what is left of their hands...) Marginal Sanity does not block creativity - might actually release them from conventions and constraints (in amusing bizarre ways Players may appreciate). What kinds of things would make Sander Cohen's Plasterpieces mundane ? Using Plasmids to shape things (imagine interesting meltings and flame carved artwork). A sharpened piece of metal (sharpened on a chunk of concrete) can be used to carve all kinds of interesting things, both decorative and useful (as well as that guy eyeing your ADAM stash). Some Factions may have 'themes' to which their items are stylized, gang 'colors', tattoos, mannerisms... There is lots of potential for the MMORPG (and the Player Creators) to delve into this idea. --- --- "There are Constants and Variables" : * A Guy * A Forklift * A Duck The new voyages of the Sky City once known as Columbia ... Going where no multiverse has gone before. --- --- --- --- And the Kitchen Sink (Hmm, McClendon came up with an Automatic one of those ...) : ''' Subject Delta and Jack's weapon arrangements are pretty bizarre in themselves, as they would need a truck to carry all of the hefty weapons and ammo that are instantly available to them. Some magical teleportation system might be used for weapons, where Delta somehow dials or orders a particular weapon from a central store. The selected weapon is then instantly transported to his hands and instantly transported back to the store, when a new weapon is required. If all the weapons were biological based and mutateable, maybe the Plasmids could construct them, but this isn't shown. Or Not. MMORPG would have much more realistic carry weight/encumbrance game mechanics. That might not make sense since the Splicer we are fighting isn't going to wait. A real Big Daddy may be strong enough to carry that many weapons and Jack was 'engineered' possibly to be very strong (and who knows what was all in that first Plasmid that FONTAINE had us take). The Multiple selective Plasmid thing for Delta maybe has all the Plasmid tissue stuff in an unsightly overlapping mess behind that outlet port (who knows what actually is under that suit) which might switch between functions quite readily. This versus the visual appearance and rearrangement of a typical Splicers genetics/body structure. But Most Splicers have only a one or few Plasmids or ones that can coexist without different appearance. In the Novel, there weren't Splicers with so many Plasmids operational. Some like Cohen who took Plasmid/Tonic 'cocktails' for the 'rush' (possibly combinations unrelated to weapons or physical changes) and likely did not try to employ/switch them all at the time (to fry people at least). Most of the Novel's maniac Splicers generally used just one Plasmid. There were No Jack or Delta or Super-Atlas in the book. Jack never sees himself, though we do see images from Ryan's TV Public Alert pictures - so he isn't a mess/glob of Spammed ADAM tissue (or is all that hidden under the sweater ???) Splicers loved to taunt and gesticulate and may themselves have to be recharging their ability to use their 'genetic weapon' (or is it all part of the 'act' connected to the various Psi components of the ADAM effects?). They also may have previously used the same Plasmids/Tonics and only need take a 'booster' which then mutates into the Plasmids function faster. When we initially take the Plasmids and the genetic changes are taking place, it could be back to that "We just don't notice" time dilation stuff, and it might be half an hour for all we realize.. (We are a Splicer after all at this point). (Heh, OR its just Splicer etiquette that one doesn't attack when someone else is mutating a Plasmid....) --- --- '''What a Pretty Fishy, Mr Bubbles : Bioluminescent GoldFish (ones with little decorations, even advertisement signs glowing on their sides - the glowey might be genetic but the pattern would be equivalent of a tattoo or maybe some photo exposure imprinting). More Player Created Asset opportunity - Seriously you can be surprised by the decorations that people will come up with. --- --- The practical matter for a Big Daddy - if food goes IN, then ... (eventually comes out) --- --- --- Lost Worlds OF Bioshock : Tesla device (employed by the Luteces) was frying brain neural paths and acting like a hallucinogen (the reason why Tesla had abandoned it). But Columbia was 'flying' even though it never got an inch off the ground... All the strange occurrences and behaviors and delusions were now easily explained... No Time travel or Interdimensional 'Tear's, just a bunch of people whacked out of their skulls living in their twisted Eden On Earth 'utopia'. Recreated by the Players of Rapture Reborn MMORPG - true brilliant imagination at work. Bizarre and warped visual and sensory effects simulating the Citizen's environment. Taste colors and hear smells and all that.... Templates?? We no need no stinkin Templates .... Wrong. A caricature of Columbia once created could then just become a reuseable/multi-useable prop (a starting point) for all the customized/mod weirdness that players can come up with. Use the same mechanism that the MMORPG uses (keeps Players from having to 'reinvent the wheel') with Rapture in all its Flashback/Splicer Delusion manifestations. What IF Sander Cohen turned out to be Comstock and then he hijacks a shipload of Plaster ??? What if The US Marines led by Teddy Roosevelt on the USS Eagle (The American Flying Battleship) arrive to take Columbia back for the US Government ??? What can YOU think of YOU would want to see happen ??? --- --- --- Nano-Shock !!! : Nano-technology might help to explain something with the strange powers of Big Daddies. In the realms of science fiction, nano-bots (molecular sized robots - or at least machines) could possibly build a city with power stations, factories, railways, etc. Such a city might be the size of a postage stamp and full of nano-bots could quickly rebuild new cities in nano-time. Whole generations of nano-bots and their cities might be created and die in a human second. These cities would then produce what is required, e.g. a computer chip, a tea cup, or whatever is needed. To the human eye the item might appear instantly because of the effect of nano-time (or not). Columbia - only at the end you find out that Elizabeth, Booker, Comstock, etc.. are all just single-celled organisms (seen through the delusional anthropomorphistic vision of a Splicer looking in a microscope at Fontaine Futuristics) and are living in their floating nano-city on a mote of dust (something that could pretty much float by itself, instead of that fairy dust quantum bullshit). Usually nano-tech robots are very simple and it takes different kinds to do a sequence of operations to get more complex things built. They generally have to be guided by something at a higher level that contains the required complex 'plan' pattern, and is capable of directing placement markers where the nano-bots do the work. They also have to be powered - somehow being fueled similarly to body tissue (like blood glucose and oxygen from hemoglobin) since that is the environment they are present in. Practical nano-tech robots would be many times the size of their 'theoretical' versions, because they would have to have various redundant support systems and defenses against ordinary environmental factors that would gum them up or quickly disrupt their function. - The technology and science behind ADAM and Big Daddies is not fully explained and we can only speculate about how it all actually works. ADAM Technology is a form of biological nano-science. Instead of using man-made nano-bots, Adam science uses naturally occurring biological mechanisms and viruses (virus-bots) and complex genetic chemicals found in a particular Sea-Slug. Plasmids and Tonics could be explained through molecular/physiological biology as well as through psychology as explained previously. Since the Plasmid/Tonics are supposed to do very complex things to cells genetically (mentioned way above) they might be used for certain operations, but would not be useable for others (hence the talk of tailored viruses which have naturally optimized structure to do some the needed functions). 'Nanobots' (or an assortment of them) might be useful to clean up various by-products of the cell changes, before the body negatively reacts massively to them as contaminants. Time delay encapsulations exist as an engineered technology today to 'time release' the different constituents of a multi-phased Plasmid/Tonic process. The quick change thing (Plasmids we can immediately change or change out via a Gene Bank) may be only a perception. We are not conscious of turning around briefly to put down one weapon and picking up another - to us its virtually instant. In the game, we are either an Alpha Big Daddy or a mind-conditioned (or ADAM warped) Human, so possibly we just don't consciously notice that we pull a wheelbarrow along behind us with all the stuff needed to 'change' genetically. Similarly, Plasmids take TIME to shift, and we just don't pay attention while the time goes by, while the completely different tissue structure in hand or brain or whatever reshapes itself for the new function. Have to watch ideas like this because many of these Plasmid things might largely be a delusion, and we really have device objects held in our hands that do the actual effect and at a different speed than we think. --- --- Trolley (Apollo Square) (A Streetcar Named "Despair" ???) Those Wheels are far too large (the game Devs look to have copied some modern freight trucks apparently - with roller bearings and huge springs), and should be much smaller. The weight they support isn't that great, and it would allow the car to be closer to the ground (easier to get aboard). It would be more stable (the car should be wider anyway to increase its inside volume). Real World cars of that short a length often only had 2 axles - 4 wheels (no trucks) which is much simpler construction. --- --- --- How to Justify Teleport ? : Teleportation - we (real world) really don't have anything close to it technology-wise (and 'Quantum Teleportation' that is spoken of is only information transfer). I figure it would (for Rapture) need to be some other explanation (to avoid Infinite BS magic). I have to lean on technological/organic pseudo-Psi effects - people not seeing really what's happening, and instead having the reality being mentally blocked/jammed/distracted. Even the user of the Plasmid could be fooling themselves - The Teleport's advertised "getting there quickly" is more a case of the time seeming less - some temporary amnesia or warped perception. --- --- --- Game Mechanics How Phony is the MMORPG Games Economy Going to Be ? : ' Real economies are boring and Players usually won't consistently play their part to make it 'work'. NPCs who buy things acts as a basic Sink for all the mountains of crap Players bring back from the Ruins (though the state of the New City could mutate to reflect the growing prosperity - in a Thunder Dome "Barter Town" sort of way ...). The money traded then becomes the endless stream unless there are limitations and balancing. NPCs who sell basic items used for adventures and basic sustenance the City generates - these need to constantly have a supply of basic items so that "Adventuring Only" Players are not impeded. There should be Crafting/Fabrication/Repair that multiplies value (none of that stupid "Buy ingredients that cost more than vendors buy the final product for" stupid hamstringing that many MMORPGs have for their endless craft grinds (otherwise it generates too much money when players EACH can near instantly make 1000 generic 'magic' swords to be sold to an NPC to then proceed to buy MORE material to make even more the next cycle - its all because there is no real Supply and Demand mechanism implemented AND realistic Labor times for the work involved). Some old games like ''Ultima Online DID have supply limit and price shifting mechanisms in their game system) . Limited resources - scarcity as Players use up stuff close in (but there is a large cityscape to go get stuff from further and further out). Have a Mutating New Rapture environment, with new opportunities forming to gather resources for. (Balancing such for a game is difficult and thus usually most MMORPGs skip it - or simply leave the initial fixed scripting in place until the last world server is turned off for good). Auction House/Clearing House for goods Players are buying/selling, for either bid or standardized market prices. (Requires a sufficient mass of players active in the activity to actually work). If you want inter-player trading then you need to facilitate the transactions and minimize the hassle. City Jobs which pay first as basic Dole Tokens, and then more advanced skilled job opportunities. (Players must be able to get resources and build Skill to continue doing more interesting things) Real Supply and Demand ?? If all else fails you go get the stuff you need yourself. NPCs can manufacture basic things (when players don't bother with it -- which IS their choice). The Player to have expenses, particularly after they setup a Residence which will have a Power Bill or have to be rented from another person. Basic accommodations shouldn't be too burdensome - players want to adventure, NOT recreate their ordinary life (usually). --- --- '''Mirror Mirror ... : Have lots of mirrors used in Rapture to make closed-in spaces seem larger (there are rendering issues, but GPUs keep improving and effects like this will be more common). Now you can look yourself in the face and be glad you are no longer a Splicer who never wanted to SEE your own face. --- --- "Live" Plasmid TV Commercials : I could just see a live commercial appearing on Rapture TV ( one of many channels - they have the equivalent of cable TV since radio waves don't travel far enough through water), just like the ones from the late 40s with the dancing packages of Cigarettes done between live drama segments : Playhouse 20000 Leagues ... Dancing ADAM syringe ? Rollerskating Beef-E tins ? --- --- --- Reminds me that Rapture should have its own version of that Great American Sport - Roller Derby : ''' Perhaps it could be more like RollerBall (the Movie) ... Or not. Rollerskates probably were available for kids in Rapture. The Roller Derby would be somebody's "Good Idea" for something new (in Rapture). One advantage was that the 'rink' venue was well suited to TV coverage. --- --- --- '''Another reason for not having the fairly twisted looking Splicers seen in the Concept art : (besides the difficulty animating such things to have them move convincingly) You change the body's form too much and it is unstable and quickly dies. 99% of significant mutations in single cells are fatal. How much more if you disrupt the entire human body ? Most of what was shown were deformities - tumors etc... which are aberrations of the basic human genetic pattern. Spider Splicers were the most change (besides Gil Alexander) and even they weren't changed in from the basic anthropomorphic form. Mixing in weird forms that don't exist in humans (tentacles and such which require complex rafts of supporting genes which with the least part missing results in a pile of random goo). Where do such genes come from which are compatible with the human body (genes from animals are incompatible). Much of the ADAM products modified existing human genes. The more complex Plasmids (those requiring structural change) required very specific changes (to one part of the body), the majority of the change was to build the functioning structure and make its effect stable. --- --- --- Drinkable ADAM Products (Already Existed before the Infinite BS DLC Claptrap) : Transporting the genetic 'conversion' ingredients is a matter of encapsulation and transference into the recipients body (via the digestive tract with all its potentially destructive chemical processes instead of directly into the blood stream or even placement into the tissues where the Plasmid is desired to form - in the forearm frequently). That should NOT require changing the Plasmid's genetic patterning ,which is quite specific in order to work to make it do something differently. Nothing says that there weren't also Houdini Teleport, Incinerate! and Winter Blast in drinkable form (thought IF they took 10X the ADAM they would be at a premium cost affordable by many FEWER people). If that issue is real (I discount ALOT of Canon Breaking stuff in the DLC) it still doesn't mean that the problem was solved later (by the time BS1 happens...) --- --- --- Just Records, and Not a Cassette Tape in Sight ... : ''' With the near enough use in the AccuVox mechanism (apparently for 5 (?) years already by BS1) you'd think someone would have thought of applying that mechanism (especially with all the teenagers there must've been in Rapture by then - though showing corpses of even teenagers was seen as 'risque'). Maybe this was done elsewhere (out of sight), but was an underground usage making them of music that might have been frowned upon by all the Squaresville Adults.... (Shouldn't we have found at least ONE AccuVox with a music recording ??) Assuming nothing was smuggled in (perfect contraband, that one copy smuggled in could be reproduced a thousandfold), and assuming nobody passed around copies of such (which would make Accu-Vox handy for rerecording, despite the quality). So music available could be upto 1960. The small reel-to-reel (appears sealed) viewable on every AccuVox, possibly might have given the idea to someone for a cassette type mechanism as a new product. Children do things despite their 'indoctrination', so that's no bar to any of this. Reminds me that Transistor Radios were also big (fad) items for various people to possess (and the handhelds we saw indicates that compatible technology did already exist to allow them). --- --- --- '''Moral Choice - Yeah Riiiiight : How much different the game would be IF Tenenbaum only gave you a hardy handshake everytime you Saved a Little Sister -- "But it IS the Right thing to do !!" say all the gameplayers. Riiiiiight.... With no 'gifts' being given for "Doing The Right Thing", a few more Slugs to find might allow you some few Plasmids (but with alot more deciding which to prioritize to get). But then you'd miss out on all those fun Plasmids and Tonics (which added alot to the gameplay interest on Replays). Suddenly the world changes, and Evil Jack reigns in Rapture in 99% of the players game endings (Drink em lil ADAM prizes and get neat ways to kill shit !!!) ... WHAT matter if you slaughter some gross mutant children, WHEN there are upgrades you will miss out on when otherwise playing the game ??? The game writers knew this, but wussed-out and made it so "the Right thing" rewarded you just as much (in game goodies) as doing "The Wrong thing". --- --- --- Mistakes Learned : Things that can ruin a potentially good game -- bad management of game production resources. All the effort that was wasted on things which were cut could have gone to provide more/improved game content being delivered. Estimating and planning what ACTUALLY can be done is the other half of the 'art' of game making. Having to redo things/make drastic changes when it turns out your ideas really weren't that good (or workable) AND should have been thought through FIRST. When all is said and done, ideas are a dime a dozen. Delivering a proper product is the hard part. Bit off more than they could chew ... They are lucky, in most of the real world you can't get away with selling half a product. --- --- --- 'How to keep New Created Content from "Going off the Deep End" : ' I've looked at some more fan fiction stuff and its largely angst driven teenage rebel characters with close associations with Big name Rapture personalities, anachronistic weapons/objects and world/cultural associations. Add lots of differently named Splicer variants with just bigger combinations of the same existing abilities. (Sorry no 'lost' sons of Ryan, sisters of Eleanor, evil twins of Sander Cohen... OR TITAN Big Daddy). * Start by only using props from the original games (chucking all proscribed ones, like Canon-breaker BaSx content). * Strong Process Directions/Instructions/Warnings (making it clear what will be accepted and rejected - particularly involving legal infringement issues). * Detailed Canon/Lore specifications for Assets applicable to the MMORPG game (period stuff 40s era, as examples) Whole 'hyper-linked' World of Rapture database as a resource. * New personalities - References to Defined Characters must adhere to guidelines, and not introduce new entanglements or conflicting/cluttering events (as BaSx largely has) -- definitely NO 10 more technology projects that Suchong was somehow involved in. * Quality, of course, there would be standards for that as well. Buggy Assets won't be installed into the running game worlds. --- --- --- 'Sorry, None of This F**k*ng Around : ' Imagine trying to live in a City where it was a situation like the Gas Shortage of the early 70s in the US, and you had to wait in long lines at gas stations to maybe get something you needed -- except that NOW it was for nearly everything you needed to live. The disruptions to Rapture's economy and normalcy of citizen's lives caused by Atlas and his terrorists would be like that (not just to live somewhere safe, but to eat or even breath). Most of the Citizens would just demand that the destructive miscreants (not 'Heros' ... ENEMIES) be OBLITERATED as fast as possible, and anyone who assisted or apologized for them gets the same. --- --- --- --- . . .